


Katherine the Great Mom

by DraceDomino



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Affection, Cum Swallowing, F/F, Futanari, Lazy Mornings, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Relaxation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Jaina Proudmoore enjoys a rare, lazy afternoon relaxing...while getting a loving blowjob from her mother.





	Katherine the Great Mom

Katherine the Great Mom  
-by Drace Domino

Jaina Proudmoore gave a gentle sigh as she stretched back, reclining into the warm comfort of the cushions lining the bench beside the window. It had been a long time since she sat there - just a little girl all that time ago, and somehow she seemed to fit just as snugly into that comfortable, soothing spot. With one leg lifted to rest at the foot of the bench and the other leaving her foot pressed firm to the floor, the mage slid a hand forward and teased her fingers along the glass, gazing beyond to the beautiful sight of Boralus beyond the window. This...this was nice. A return to her old spot where she would sit and read, before wars, before conflicts, before the falling out she had endured with what little family she had left. It was a spot that she had spent countless hours sitting and reading about tales of adventure, even before she was old enough to first tap into the arcane arts.

And here, in the house she grew up in, she felt strangely...at peace. A gentle sigh escaped the back of her throat as she tilted her head to the glass, resting her forehead against the cool pane and catching her own dim reflection within. There weren’t many blonde locks left - just a slice of soft golden hair at the very front of her bangs, while the rest of it trailed down the back of her neck in a silky white braid. The lines of age that clung to the corners of her eyes told of a life hard-lived, a life that had been forced into more trials and tribulations than any woman should ever be forced to tackle. Jaina wasn’t as old as she looked...but she certainly felt like she was. Resting in that childhood favorite spot, it was almost impossible to put aside just how much had changed, even if she did appreciate the visit.

“Jaina, dear? I brought you some tea.” A familiar voice came from around the corner, and weaving through the halls of Proudmoore Keep the mage’s mother finally made the scene. Dressed in her flowing jacket marking her as the undisputed ruler of Boralus, she nonetheless seemed something of a natural holding a tray with a steaming cup of tea and a plate of warm, fresh-smelling cookies. A kind smile rested on the older woman’s lips as she stepped over to her darling daughter, resting the tray on the bench and then sitting opposite of it. “It’s been a long time since I’ve gotten to bake for you. Too long...though I have no one to blame but myself.”

“Mother, we spoke of this.” Jaina’s voice came in soft response, and she dropped a delicate hand down to pinch one of the cookies between her fingers. Through sheer muscle memory she moved to dip it into the tea cup - pausing as she did so, as if remembering how this was precisely what she did when she was young. As a smile crept across Jaina’s lips she turned to her mother once more, holding the cookie to her lips and speaking just before taking a bite. “We could lose ourselves in regret if we so wished, but then...why did we escape to begin with, if we do?”

“Of course. My apologies, darling.” Katherine offered in return, and slowly stretched a hand forward to rest her fingers atop her daughter’s bent knee. A somber smile tugged at Katherine’s lips, but it was a smile nonetheless, and one that she hadn’t been permitted to wear in far, far too long. “I’m...I’m simply over the moon to have you back under this roof and to know we can be a family again. I’m just...having some trouble knowing what to say or do. I feel like I haven’t been called upon to be a mother in...well…”

“The cookies are a lovely start, Mother.” Jaina whispered, partly to derail the woman’s descent into doubt and worry. They had indeed been apart for far, far too long, and there was plenty of blame to be doled out upon them both...but in these days of uncertainty and strife, any minute regretting the past was a minute wasted that could never be recovered. And if this tenuous Alliance that Jaina had formed with Thrall turned out to fall apart...it was likely one of the few precious minutes she had left. And Jaina, for her part, was not keen to waste them. “Is it all right if I spend the weekend in, Mother? King Wrynn doesn’t require me at this time, and neither does the Alliance. I’m to wait until I hear from Thrall and Saurfang about our next move, and...and I’d very much like to enjoy the time off here, with you.”

The look on Katherine’s face was almost tragically touched. Eyes soft, tears licking at the corners, she held a hand to her chest and nodded with an eager, earnest swallow. As she scooched a little closer on the bench basking in the window’s light, Katherine slid her fingers underneath the tray of tea and cookies, shifting it to the other side so it wouldn’t be in the way. Then, with the warm and inviting eyes of a loving mother, she stretched her arms forward and invited Jaina into them.

“Nothing would make me happier, my sweet, wonderful daughter.” Katherine couldn’t resist the call of the tears rolling down the sides of her cheeks, and she slid her fingers up to scoop them underneath the long, blonde trail within Jaina’s hair. Her thumb pressed smooth and softly against it, no doubt remembering a time when her daughter’s locks were all a beautiful gold, and then swiftly pressed forward to push herself into the woman’s embrace. For a pair that had gone through such hardship and strife, few things brought as much comfort as a strong hug from a daughter or mother, and they had been liberal with their dispersion in the weeks since they had been reunited. As Katherine pressed in close against the younger woman she found her forehead nudging to a familiar spot against Jaina’s throat, closing her eyes and simply savoring the moment. The grip of her kin. The scent of Jaina through the casual robes she had been lounging in. A fondness that she could never put properly into words.

And on Jaina’s side, the mage was more than delighted to receive her mother in her arms. She briefly wished she would’ve spent her days training with steel and armor, since it would’ve afforded her the strength to hug her mother all the more fiercely. Now she savored the press of Katherine’s head against her chest and the way that the older woman snugly suited herself in. She even dipped her head low to press an idle kiss on the forehead of her mother, eyes closing as she simply...sat. Sat, and enjoyed the presence of a woman that she had long since thought gone from her life. Fortunate it was that they were given yet another opportunity - a second chance to enjoy what little family they had left.

The hug lasted for quite some time, and as it continued Jaina’s hand allowed itself to drift up and down against the older woman’s back, fondly stroking her trembling mother as the two relished this quiet weekend evening. Outside, Boralus looked deceptively peaceful. There was no fires being set, no battles being waged, and even the pirates at the far end of Kul Tiras’ edge seemed to be behaving...for once. It was a good day for the city, just as it was a good day for the only two occupants of Proudmore Keep’s stoic mansion. And before the outside world could fall into chaos and discord, before her attention could be pulled away from her mother, Jaina lifted a hand and pointed a slender finger to the binding that kept the window’s shutters open.

A wispy ray of frost formed upon her fingertip, and a tiny icicle struck the latch, which swiftly shut the window’s blinds and gave them a relative, calm darkness. Now protected from the outside world - it hidden from them and they hidden from it - Jaina used her still-frosted digit to tease her touch underneath Katherine’s chin, lifting her head until their gaze could match.

“The window’s closed, Mother.” She spoke the obvious with her sophisticated tone, and could tell by the look in Katherine’s eyes that she knew precisely what that meant. “It’s just us. Just a mother and daughter...that love each other so very, very much.”

As the two women brought their faces near and a kiss drew in between them, Katherine practically melted into the taste of tea and cookies still lingering on Jaina’s lips. The shutters were closed, the mansion was dark and peaceful, and the Proudmoore women were finally able to indulge in their affections for one another.

***

Katherine could scarcely remember just when this bond between herself and her daughter first became a reality. It must have been at some point after she and that gnome rescued Jaina from that place of shadows and evil - at a time when the affection the two felt for one another was never higher, and at a time when all was left forgiven. The sins they had inflicted upon each other were nowhere to be found amidst the taste in their kiss, and instead with every steady breath and every roll of their tongues they found only the inspiration to keep going, the desire to make their kin tremble in excitement. Katherine’s hands braced upon her daughter’s shoulders but had difficulty staying put, stroking up and down Jaina’s throat, fondling her cheeks, even grasping her braided ponytail and clinging to it like a desperate lifeline. All the while, her tongue was made to submit to that of her own flesh and blood’s, gleefully rolling over against Jaina’s presses and shamelessly letting herself be possessed.

When the kiss started to peel away, it didn’t go terribly far. Lips were a mere half-inch apart as Katherine unleashed a tremendous shudder, digging her fingers against Jaina’s shoulders as she did her best to brace herself. A nervous swallow came next, during which the younger woman offered a tiny chuckle, her head tilting forward just enough to press an idle smooch against the side of mother’s cheek. Words that flowed from Jaina’s lips were offered with a hushed and sincere whisper - ringing with affection and tremendous passion, but also calling upon her to perform a motherly service. One that was...new to their interactions.

“Mother…?” Jaina’s voice slipped forward, just as her hands released the woman’s back and started to glide down along her waist. “If...if you would be so kind…”

“Of course, my darling.” Katherine didn’t need to be told her daughter’s desire, nor did she need to be told a second time. With one last small, sacred kiss against Jaina’s lips Katherine began to slither down from the bench, moving to brace upon her knees right there on the floor. As she did so her hands worked their way across the other’s figure, fingers kneading against the flesh below the robe and working their way steadily to Jaina’s center. Soon, the white and blonde-haired mage was sitting with her back to the shuttered windows and her legs steadily spreading, a blush rising in her cheeks as the folds of her robe started to peel away.

And there she was, unveiled in all her glory. Jaina sat with her dressings open - her arms still held within the sleeves of her robe but the entire front pulled aside to expose her. A full bust that was still the envy of women half her age, and a slender belly that spoke of a woman that was often troubled to eat her share. It was a good thing her mother had re-entered her life, as it was, so there was someone willing to force her to sit and not skip dinner for her responsibilities. The bare belly and breasts of her daughter would have been scandalous enough for Katherine to gaze upon with any layer of desire, but the true sin laid nestled between Jaina’s thighs - sticking straight forward from her lap and standing tall at full attention, a perfect, smooth member that demanded the older woman’s attention.

Just as magnificent as Katherine remembered it from the last time she tended to her daughter’s needs. Jaina’s length was impressive and girthy, more so than her father’s had been, if the elder Proudmoore was being honest. Sitting just above the base was a neatly trimmed mane of white and blonde blended hair, a perfect match to the woman’s mane that only Katherine was permitted to see. As she slipped a hand forward Katherine smoothed her thumb across that tiny patch of fur with a blushing smile drawing upon her features, and she settled on her knees as she brought herself near. Ready to work, ready to serve, ready to give her daughter some desperately needed stress relief for all the rigors the poor thing had been enduring.

“Let me tend to you, daughter.” Katherine’s voice was a tender whisper, just as her fingers scooped underneath the pulsing, throbbing shaft of the other woman. She dipped her head forward and made it a point to guide Jaina’s length across her cheek, showing that despite her age, her skin was every bit as smooth and soft as a woman half her age. With a gentle turn of her head she pressed a tiny kiss to the base of her daughter’s length, and with a smoldering yet loving gaze stared up at the mage with a delicate, thankful whisper echoing from her throat. “And let me thank you...for everything you’ve done.”

If there was a woman in the Alliance that deserved such worship, it was Jaina. Decades of service to her people, to striving for peace for so very many. She had suffered unjustly, she had fought more battles than any mother would wish for her child, and it was a crime that she still wasn’t afforded the chance to rest for more than a weekend afternoon. But if that was all the time Jaina was permitted before returning to war and standing against greater and greater threats, then Katherine would see to it that she enjoyed every last minute of her solace. As a shuddering breath ran through the mage Katherine’s tongue gently pushed past her lips, and with a dedicated attention began to tend to her daughter’s length.

As unusual as their connection was, the older woman relished in it. Her hand scooped underneath Jaina’s sack while her tongue continued to travel, sweeping back and forth and tracing the edges of that throbbing, twitching member. When she neared the tip she merely pressed a kiss to the front, and when she could feel a dot of precum attach to her lips she swiped it away with a delicate stroke of her tongue, giving herself a sample of what was to arrive. A blush formed upon her cheeks as her lips parted and she cradled the very head of her daughter’s cock with her tongue, staring upon to the mage’s pleased smile as she slowly started to usher her within. This was what Katherine Proudmoore would do to prove she was a good mother...or at least, to make up for the many long years during which she wasn’t.

Jaina shuddered with bliss, her fingers wrapping around the edges of the bench as her thighs trembled and her rump nearly lifted from its seat. It had been far too long since she felt any accommodating mouth around her member, and few could please a girl quite like her own doting mother. Happier than ever that they were finally reunited, Jaina was practically glowing as she watched the older woman begin servicing her. From the fondling of her sack to the light pinch at her base where Katherine held her steady, and of course to the gently wiggling tongue and pursed, delighted lips. She remained rock hard and throbbing underneath her mother’s attention and soon released her grip from the bench with a single hand, lifting her fingers so she could brush the back of them down across Katherine’s cheek, all the way to underneath her chin. Affectionate touches that spoke not only of compassion and love, but of a deep forgiveness to the older woman for all the years they had been apart. How could she still be angry? All she had ever wanted was her mother’s forgiveness and her mother’s love...and it was so very, very clear that she finally earned it.

“It feels marvelous, Mother.” Jaina whispered, and continued to savor the affections afforded her. With a blush rising across her cheeks the mage’s mind spun to a distant memory - one that took place back when every string of hair upon her was golden blonde and she was filled with the youthful vitality of an adept still learning about the world. “Just...just like...the old days.”

Oh, how she had missed this. Katherine’s technique was just as magical as it ever was, and for the long years they were forced apart Jaina had desperately compared nearly everyone that tended to her to the mother that disowned her. None of them could compare. Yrel, Moira, Anduin...all lovely in their own way, but they weren’t the owners of the mouth she craved the most. With a rushing surge of sentiment and passion forcing its way through Jaina’s figure, the mage suddenly pulled her hips back, allowing her length to pop from her mother’s lips as she reached down, grasping her by the cheeks.

“Darling? Is something wro--” Katherine was silenced as Jaina bent from the waist, pressing her lips against her mother’s mouth in another hungry, passionate kiss. She couldn’t help herself. With Katherine’s spit still clinging to her member she forced her tongue into the elder woman’s mouth, sampling the flavor of a mother with her daughter’s taste still clinging to her. A moment of cherished passion and sentiment, and when Jaina broke the kiss and pressed her forehead to Katherine’s own, the ruler of Boralus was misty-eyed, choking back emotion as she shared breath with the mage. “My...my sweet Jaina...I can’t believe I...that I…”

“Shh.” Jaina’s whisper was tender, and came complete with another peck to the corner of her mother’s lips. When she leaned back to resume her relaxed position her member naturally flopped forward once more, and she lined the tip of her length up against Katherine’s lips. Coercing it forward, she shuddered as Katherine quickly resumed her motions, guiding her daughter’s cock well into her mouth yet again. “No regrets, Mother. Just...just pleasure between us from now on.”

How could Katherine refuse? How could any mother that loved her daughter as desperately as she did? She could either endlessly lament lost years...or she could strive to make up for them. Katherine clearly made her choice as the inches of Jaina’s member slowly glided across her tongue and down her throat, groaning as she handled it. The mature woman’s fingers pressed into Jaina’s thighs, kneading and teasing as her head continued to drop, until finally at long last she found her nose nestled into her lap. Taking an impressive girth as deeply as that was no small feat, and one that a rare few of Jaina’s past lovers could boast of. The skill wasn’t lost on the mage, and with beaming pride she caressed Katherine’s soft white hair, slowly threading her fingers within it.

“Just like that.” She whispered, a breathless hunger building inside of her. Every inch of her cock savored the embrace of the elder woman’s throat, pulsing, twitching, relishing the trembling grip. She could see the lines of drool start to seep from the corners of Katherine’s mouth, notice the strain visible by the gentle fluttering of her eyelids, and yet kept herself deep inside. She knew her mother could handle it, and beyond that knew it was something she wished to do to make up for failures of the past. Jaina rolled her hips as her mother deepthroated her, and spoke with a boundless, praising passion - she couldn’t offer Katherine any comfort from the girth of her cock filling the woman’s throat, but she could do her best to extend it with her words. “You’re unlike any other, Mother. I love you so very, very much...and it brings me endless joy having you hear before me again.”

It was all Katherine needed to hear to continue. She forced her lips to close to a seam around Jaina’s cock, and with her throat already prepared to accommodate the girl’s girth, started to bounce her head steadily back and forth. She pulled back until the girl’s tip was resting on her tongue and then suddenly thrust down once more, bumping her nose to Jaina’s lap and feeling her throat briefly stretched by cock. Again and again she began to repeat the process, ignoring the strain just as she ignored the creaking of her old knees, one hand still remaining underneath Jaina’s sack and the other now stretching forward, opening her fingers and beckoning the hand of her daughter. It was a grip Jaina was eager to give, closing both hands around it and even bringing it all the way up to her face, kissing the top of her mother’s fingers before coaxing the woman’s palm against her cheek.

“Mother...Mother, you’re wonderful…” Jaina whispered gleefully, nuzzling her mother’s hand let a well-pet cat, and delighting in the sensations rolling through her length. Jaina had never been one for furious moments of passion or forceful thrusts into a lover - she’d rather sit back, relax, and let the other work at their own pace no matter how swiftly and wild. Just then and there Katherine was going harder than most could handle her, and still the mage seemed happy holding that palm to her cheek, cooing romantically as she was taken down to the hilt in a series of wet, messy strikes. The praise was endless, the gaze in her eyes was gloriously affectionate, and she could practically feel the stress and strain of the war oozing out of her with every gulping, half-gagging thrust her mother pushed atop her length. “If you’re not careful, Mother, I’ll steal you from Boralus. Keep you with me at all times...enjoy you each and every opportunity…”

Sweet and passionate words that Jaina was sorely tempted to act upon, and Katherine would have gleefully obliged by. She had been away from her daughter for enough years by now - years that were sacrificed because of her attachment to Kul Tiras and her stubborn, foolish nature. It would’ve been only fitting if Jaina swept her mother away from this pirate-infested land for good, sheltered in a magical haven where she was visited nightly, and every day was a lazy Saturday spent sucking her daughter’s cock. Such an endless pleasure it would be for them both.

The hungry gulping coming from the back of Katherine’s throat intensified, and she continued to bounce her face back and forth, quicker and quicker as she sensed her daughter was rapidly nearly her peak. Her hands both moved to cradle Jaina’s sack, thumbs spreading across the spit-coated flesh, pawing gently at her and encouraging the girl to unleash within her inviting, warm mouth. With lines of saliva dangling from the corners of her mouth and nothing but the flavor of Jaina against her tongue, Katherine was entirely dedicated to serving as the best mother possible, a sincere and loving look shining in her eyes as she did so. Every word of praise, every gasp from Jaina’s lips meant the whole of Azeroth to her, and when the moment finally started to arrive she gleefully prepared to take it all.

She watched as her mature daughter’s face twisted in a sudden sign of pleasure, and just before the first drop arrived she slipped her tongue flat against the tip. With her lips crowning around a now-twitching and pulsing member she plugged her daughter’s cockhead with the gentle press of her own pink muscle, ensuring that when Jaina’s cum started to rush forward that it would need to take its time. Judging by the sharp gasp that escaped the back of Jaina’s throat and the look of frantic pleasure that swept over her, it was clear that moment had finally arrived.

Katherine could first feel the taste of Jaina’s cum to the underside of her tongue, and then slowly it began to fill her mouth. The position of a mother’s tongue was the perfect thing for turning a rushing burst of cream into a slow seep - and as it filled her mouth with that oozing delight Jaina’s climax was lengthened considerably. The mage’s rump lifted from the bench, her sack trembled within her mother’s grip, and through barely-opened eyes she could see the puffed cheeks of a hungry matron, savoring the taste of her own talented offspring’s spunk. Her tongue remained fiercely in place to further drag Jaina’s climax out, and when her cheeks puffed out so much that it seemed like a spill was inevitable, she simply dipped her head back and tightened her throat, swallowing it down in a large, creamy gulp.

The sticky coating of cream down the inside of her gullet. The feel of that warm, wet pleasure sitting in her belly. The lingering presence of more of that silky texture rushing into her mouth...Katherine adored every last bit of it. Though for all the tactile delight that sucking her daughter off gave her, for as soaked as her own nethers were underneath her admiral coat, what made the elder woman all the happier was the sight of Jaina’s beautiful features. Glazed with a thin sheen of sweat, hair lightly dishevelled from the pleasure that drew through her, looking satisfied and joyful - just as she deserved to always look.

Katherine swallowed once more, and once more enjoyed a patch of heavy cream in the pit of her belly. When the third mouthful slowly seeped into her mouth Katherine realized it was the last one Jaina had on offer - the final wave of a payload of cream that any man would’ve been envious of. With a focused and precise motion the mother let Jaina’s member pop from her lips amidst a tiny peck, and then rested on her knees with a heaping mouthful of cum, gazing expectantly up at the girl she loved so very, very much.

Jaina was swift to join her. Dropping down to her knees, swinging her arms around her mother’s shoulders, Jaina Proudmoore delighted in pressing her forehead to her mother’s and offering her a hungry, loving whisper. A whisper that Jaina would’ve relished the chance to respond to, if only her mouth wasn’t saturated and soaked with the proof of her loyalty to her kin.

“I...missed you so desperately, Mother…”

Words that would have made Katherine feel another surge of guilt, were it not for the fact that Jaina closed the distance between them and pressed a wild kiss to her lips, tongue weaving forward to dance within the mouthful of her own rich, tasty cum. Arms tightened, chests pressed close, bellies squeezed flat, and mother and daughter found themselves in the midst of a passionate moment of unbridled joy. With her hands sinking deep against Katherine’s shoulders and her tongue curling in a cum-soaked mess around her own, Jaina loomed close, leaning Katherine back in her arms and kissing her like a long lost lover...for that was exactly what she had been for far, far too long.

The kiss lasted for some time, during which each woman notably swallowed some of the cream shared between their passion. Whether it was Jaina gulping down some of her own flavor or Katherine adding to the wet pile in her belly, before too long there was merely the sticky embrace of their lips left as a reminder of what was once there. When their kiss pulled apart ribbons of extremely thin cum kept them tethered until they finally snapped, and Jaina nuzzled her forehead to Katherine’s own as she slid a hand up to fondle her cheek.

“Mother...let’s retire to your quarters.” She whispered at last, and with her free hand held Katherine’s wrist, guiding her down to that sticky, stiff cock that still demanded attention. “I want to show you...just how much your daughter loves you.”

Katherine Proudmoore, practically pulsing with hope and delight, nodded eagerly as she rose alongside her precious, precious Jaina. Nestled against her chest, walking step by step towards the stairs with her, Katherine was more than simply soaked and sticky...she was overjoyed.

The Proudmoore family was but a fraction of the size it used to be, but those that were left loved each other beyond all else. And Katherine would gleefully spend her remaining years in the blissful, loving service of her daughter’s depraved pleasure.

It was what any great mother would do.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was a fun one to write - sweet, simple, and kinky. My faves.
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales%22)


End file.
